A variety of generally accepted methods and related equipment currently exist for electric power conversion methods, however they can be incompatible with the electrical grid a and/or the exact power supply input requirements. Available and widely used AC/DC to DC converters, or AC/DC to AC converters have a dependency on the load type. Converters that incorporate battery storage are generally defined as an uninterruptible power supply, thus storing power and returning it when peak load or a demand for a load exists or is created.
The modern method for power conversion utilizes an electronic circuit capable of a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) technique. This technique implements time-advanced feedback where a required output voltage waveform and a low harmonic content can be obtained. These methods utilized in power converters can be used for any kind of distortion and power factor correction in any electrical grid application.
The existing AC grid and future development of the AC grid are plagued by extremely low values of Power Factor (PF), resulting from reactive loads as implemented over the past decades of development. It is not only necessary to provide an optimal PF for a limited number of loads and power supplies, but also a corrected PF. The most promising technologies currently do it in bulk, on an area or block basis. For this reason, PF is mostly never equal to 1, causing energy consumption inefficiency for the US as a whole of over 30% of the consumed energy due to heating dissipation or other dissipative processes.